The present invention relates a coupling control device.
Coupling control devices are generally known in the art. One of such coupling control devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 32 43 666 A1. In this device, a coupling valve which is controlled by a control unit is connected to a pump. The working connection of the coupling valve loads through a working conduit the pressure chamber of a coupling.
With this construction, the process which is required for closing of the coupling is however not reliably controlled. Pressure jerks are produced when the coupling halves during closing of the coupling come to abutment with one another. This leads to momentary jerks, which on the one hand are connected with an increase wear of the coupling and the other end make uncomfortable the occupants of a vehicle. Moreover, coupling control devices are known in which a supply throttle is arranged before the coupling valve. They however have the same disadvantages.